Fall of the Dancer
by viridianaln9
Summary: Alberto Del Rio is an Artist the older adoptive brother of Arianna. Having heard of what happened in Death Valley he is coming in. What he doesn't know it that he will see the woman he met years ago, the one that took his breath away. But with three over-protective brothers and a father that is called the Dead-man will he be able to win the heart of the Rancher's Daughter.
1. Twist & Turns

**Fall of the Dancer **

Summary: **Alberto Del Rio is an Artist the older adoptive brother of Arianna. Having heard of what happened in Death Valley he is coming in. What he doesn't know it that he will see the woman he met years ago, the one that took his breath away. But with three over-protective brothers and a father that is called the Dead-man will he be able to win the heart of the Rancher's Daughter.**

Note: **So this is the last one in the series. Just like the other three this one will also have a prologue. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

**Bio **

**Name:** Jaylee Callaway

**Eye/Hair Color:** Blue/ Black

**Height:** 5'8

**Description:** Jaylee has a dancers body very fluid and strong but delicate. Her hair is long to her waist.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**One: Twist &amp; Turns**

Alberto had been an only child; he was adored by his parents and they loved him so much. He befriended a little girl and he became her closest friend and almost like an older brother for her. He's happy childhood came to an end when his parents died. He believed he would be happy when the Nix adopted him. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Yes. He was spoiled beyond compare. But it did come with a price the price of his favorite person to be treated in the worst way possible. So he decided to be there protecting her all he could when her parents went at her. When they put all the work on him. Like his sister he found solace in the arts, but his was painting and he showed the world what it looked like through other methods.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee, she was the odd one in the town. She wasn't like the others and that didn't surprise her, she lived with three boys so her mind was tougher. There was one thing they didn't change though. It was dancing, she liked expressing herself there. So she worked hard to get to the stage and when she finally retired it was something that made everyone shocked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee looked out the window from her room, listening to the music and dancing to her hearts content. She was happy and dancing was something she enjoyed doing. Her parents were very happy to help her with whatever she wanted just like they did with her brothers, with John wanting to join the military, to Randy buying the mechanics shop and to Stephen wanting to be the next in line to being Sherriff. There was a knock on her door.

"Yes." She said.

"Honey, have you seen your brothers." Lily asked her.

"I think they're in the woods, having a 'boy's day' something like that." She told her.

"I shouldn't be surprise." Lily said with a smile. "Are you getting ready for the show?"

"Yes." Jaylee said. If she did well she could go to a dancing school.

"Well I'll let you continue." Lily told her. Jaylee smiled and continued to do her routine. She had a feeling her older brothers were going to get in trouble later.

#

The next morning she was proven right when her Dad woke her up.

"Come on, Jaylee I want you to see something." Her Dad told her. Jaylee put on her robe and followed both of her parents to the back, she had to ride her horse to get there but it was nice.

She saw her brothers on the ground sleeping and there were bottles of beers around. She was surprised. Her mom was taking pictures and her Dad had a bucket ready and splashed it over her brothers.

"AH!" her three brothers screamed out.

"See dead that is what happens, when you get drunk." Her Dad told her.

'I know Daddy." She told him as she saw him wink at her.

"I would really hope you three made it home." Her mom told the boys.

"Do you have to take pictures Mom?" her big brother John asked.

'Yes, future blackmail material." her mom said and Jaylee made sure that she never do something like this. "Now get up I already have a warm breakfast and Grandpa Aiden's cure for the hangover you three must be feeling."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh you three do know that your father is going to be dishing out punishments after breakfast right." her mom said.

Jaylee spent her day with her brothers cleaning out the stables she knew, she didn't have to do but she did. She got dirty with the boys and she couldn't stop the smile on her face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Alberto was nervous; he didn't know the reason why though. Arianna was falling asleep, until he heard and the scream woke Arianna up.

"Why couldn't you give me a boy?" his adoptive Father screamed at his adoptive Mom.

"I tried." She screamed back.

"I had to go and find myself a son." He screamed and Alberto turned to see Arianna hiding her face. He didn't like that, he was about to grab her hand when saw light in-front and he knew that wasn't right. He looked up just to hear his adoptive parents scream and then the car was spinning. Everything went black.

#

Alberto woke up and he looked around he was upside down.

"Ari." He said and turned around to see that Arianna was bleeding and she had her eyes close but she was breathing. He moved and it hurt, he took off his seat belt and he felt down and it god did it hurt. He moved and went to check on his parents but they both didn't have a pulse. He went to the side and unbuckled Arianna.

'Ari." He said and tried not make it hurt but the way she was positioned it was bad.

"Huh."

"Stay with me." he said and pulled her. He heard the ambulance and everything began to move but he had Arianna in his arms and the nurses had to take her away from him to check her.

#

"You are one lucky boy." The Doctor told Alberto.

"How lucky am I my sister isn't up." Alberto spat.

"She wouldn't have survived if you hadn't gotten her out." The Doctor told him." She is going to need physical therapy but she will be fine."

"I should have driven that car." Alberto told him.

"Don't blame yourself." The Doctor told him.

#

"It's your fault, you sick bastard." Alberto told the graves. "You actually meant those words, you should have let me driven and Arianna would have never gone through this."

"Bertie." He heard and turned around to see Arianna walking with her cane.

"You should be in the car." He told her.

"And let you do this alone." she told him. "Never."

"I don't know what to do." he told her. "We're barely kids."

"We'll get through it together." She told him.

"Like always." He said and hugged her. He was going to protect her never tell her the truth and he promised himself not to fall so completely someone would have the power to hurt him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting Punches

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, AlterDay and JohnCenakoFanForever**_** for the reviews and those that have favorite and followed the story. So okay um…I'm going to start this one a few days after the end of Heart of the Sherriff.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK $**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Two: Meeting Punches **

Alberto was driving toward Death Valley and he didn't care. His only thought was to take the man that hurt his little sister. He was on the phone with Ricardo who was moving his schedule around.

"You need to be here in a week, sir." Ricardo told him.

"I will be and have a ticket ready for Arianna as well." Alberto told him.

"Okay." Ricardo said. He arrived into the town and he had to admit it was a nice town. He could see the reason that Arianna would like the place. Now all he needed to do was find the son of a bitch and get Arianna out of here and he would be happy.

#

Jaylee was done with her classes for a while and she was on break. She was happy, when she saw a car stop in-front of the school; she was surprised because it was a really nice car. When the person came out, she raised an eyebrow she could tell the man was an outsider because he looked lost.

"Excuse me?" he said in a very deep voice and he walked over to the woman in the sweats, a baggy shirt and a cap, he looked down and was met by very nice blue eyes. Jaylee was looking into brown eyes and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Yes." She told him.

"I'm looking for Stephen Callaway do you know where he might be?" he told her.

"Um…yes he's in the Sherriff's Office." she told him.

"Can you point me to the place I'm new here." He told her.

"I can tell, you have that lost look." Jaylee told him with a huge smile. "Now just go straight from here turn right on the third stoplight and just go straight from there and you will get to the Sherriff's Office."

"Thank-you." He told her.

"You're welcome." She told him. As the man left she remembered that he didn't give her a name and that she hadn't given his. She also wondered where the man would have met Stephen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Stephen was sitting down and writing up the paper work for today, he still couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He didn't expect something to come at him at all.

"Stephen someone came to see you." Wade told him.

"Who?" Stephen asked getting up. He didn't finish crossing the door, when the next thing he knew someone suckered punched him in the face and it was a hard one. He looked up to see a man standing in-front of him, but Wade already had him.

"Hey, what the hell?" Wade said.

"You deserved that." The man said and Stephen had never met the man. He got up, just like Wade took the man and put him in a jail cell. Wade came back and looked at Stephen.

"Do you know that man?" Wade asked.

"No." Stephen said and moved his jaw.

"He looked like he knew you." Wade told him. The door opened and Arianna came to him.

"Stephen." She said and looked at his face. "Whoa did something bad happen?" she asked.

"Your fiancé just got punched by a guy." Wade told her.

"Okay…Why?" Arianna said.

"I don't know." Stephen said. Arianna felt her phone ring and she looked at it and saw that it was her brother.

"I have to answer this." Arianna told them. "Hello?"

"Arianna I need you to come to the Sherriff's Office in Death Valley." Alberto said. Arianna looked at Stephen.

"Why?"

"I just need you here." Alberto said. Arianna was already putting things together and she just hoped she was wrong.

"Wade can you take me to the man you just put in the cell." Arianna said.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"Just do." Arianna said.

They both walked together and in the cell, Arianna stopped and she smiled, clicking the phone.

"Really, Bertie." She said.

"Bertie?" Stephen asked.

"Meet my older brother Alberto." She told him. They both heard Wade chuckle in the back. Stephen got the keys and opened the jail cell. Alberto came forward and still glared at Stephen before he hugged Arianna tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You were crying the last time we talked, so I came to check the reason." Alberto said and still glared at Stephen.

"So I'm going away okay." Wade said trying not to laugh.

"So, I was going to call you today." She told him. Alberto looked at both of them before he looked down at her hand.

"You're getting married." He said.

"Yes, um can we go talk somewhere else." She told him.

"Tell me you two haven't eloped." Alberto told her. She had done that the last time and ended up getting a divorce so fast, he didn't want a repeat of that scenario.

"No!" she told him. Stephen looked at Alberto and he noticed that he really didn't act like her brother but as her Father, which kind of made sense from what she told him.

"We're getting married." Stephen tells him because he is not ashamed of it and he knows that Arianna isn't either but this is her older brother and he has some older brothers of his own so he knows how they sort of work.

"Is that so?" Alberto tells him and looks at Arianna.

"Yup." Arianna tells him with a smile showing off her ring.

"I don't think you were crying because you just gotten engage there had to be something else there." Alberto tells her, he knows she's hiding something.

"Well….you are going to be an Uncle." She told him and Alberto looked at Stephen.

"Something tells me I should punch you on the face again." He tells Stephen.

"Won't stop me from marrying your sister." He tells Alberto. Alberto raised an eyebrow and he walked up to Stephen they were standing toe-to-toe.

"Is that so?" Alberto said.

"Yes, I love her and she's the mother of my child I won't leave her and if you don't like that you're welcome to leave." Stephen told him.

"If you hurt her, I can assure you I will hurt you."

"Won't happen." Stephen said and Alberto believed him.

"Very well, welcome to the family I suppose." He told Stephen.

"You know, Stephen's family is having dinner tonight you should come so you can meet them." Arianna said.

"Yes, I'll go to your apartment if that's alright."

"Yeah." Arianna said. "I'll take you I have a feeling you'll get lost here." She told him with a smile.

"I'll go out and wait for you in the car." Alberto said and left leaving the other two alone.

"This is going to be interesting." Arianna told Stephen.

"I did not think I would meet your brother like that." Stephen told her.

"Neither did I." she told him.

"Well better late than never, I'll call my Mom and tell her we have an extra visitor." Stephen told her.

"Okay, well I'll go take him to the apartment." She told him and raised herself so she could give him a kiss. Stephen pulled her close before letting her go so she could take her brother to the apartment.

"How's the jaw?" Wade asked as he saw Arianna leave.

"Shut-up." Stephen said.

"All I'm saying is that it was one heck of a meeting getting punched by your future brother-in-law."

"Get back to work." Stephen said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. The Dinner

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, AlterDay and Sonib89 for**_** the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna and Jaylee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Three: The Dinner **

"So engage." Alberto told Arianna as she drove them to the apartment.

"Yes, Bertie and I'm also pregnant." She told him.

"So, why were you crying over the phone?" Alberto asked her.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding." Arianna told him.

"Is that so?" Alberto told her.

"He doesn't have that great of history you know, and what happened well it led him to believe something that was not true." Arianna told him and the ride was very quiet. They arrived to the apartment building and he followed her with a hand on her shoulder. They didn't know some people-old ladies- were looking their way. When they finally arrived and opened the door Alberto was surprised to see that place looked very different. Arianna sat down on the sofa and looked at her brother as he put his bags down. Alberto looked at her and had to ask the most important question for him.

"Are you happy?" he asks her.

"Very happy." she told him.

"Then I guess I can give you to him in the wedding without worrying." He told her with a smile and Arianne smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't cry."

"Sorry, hormones are quite different." She told him.

"So from what I heard from Ricardo, pregnancy must be weird for you." He told her.

"Well I have Mickie, and Kelly here they help." She told him.

"You really like this town." he told her.

"It's the best has its dark side, like every little town but it makes it intriguing." Arianna told him.

"So, you're planning on changing your office to here." He told her.

"Yes, I won't be able to travel as much with my little baby and I don't want to leave as often."

"That can be arrange, now let me go get some sleep than you can come and wake me up so I can go and meet your future-husbands family." he told her.

"Oh they are so going to bagger you for socking him." she told him.

"Why?"

"He is the youngest boy, well there's also Jaylee both of them are the babies in the family even if they deny it." She told him.

"Oh it's going to be interesting alright." Alberto told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee was in the Tombstone Ranch helping her Mom with the cooking as the rest of the girls. Arianna had already done her share.

"Is Arianna here yet?" she turned around to see Stephen and his face.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lily asked him and touched his face.

"I met my brother in law." Stephen told them.

"Your brother in law punched you." Jaylee told him.

"Why would he do that?" their mom asked and went to get peas, which he gave to Stephen to put on his face.

"Well he heard her crying and well I was the cause he is very protective of her." Stephen told them. Jaylee and her Mom shared a look they both knew what had happened so they knew the reason Arianna would have been crying.

"Well good for him, because you were a jerk." Jaylee told him with a smile.

"He's coming right." Lily told him.

"Yeah, Arianna will be bringing him." Stephen said.

"Stephen, how's the face?" John asked and Jaylee chuckle when he came to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Shut-it John." Stephen said.

"John, don't make fun of your brother." Lily said and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, Mom." He told her.

"Daddy." Damian said and John carried his little son.

"Come little man." John said.

"Unca Ste hav' boo boo." Damian said.

"Yeah, he got punched." John said.

"You heard of it already." Stephen said to John before turning his attention to Damian. "Yes, I have a boo-boo." And Damian went to his arms; it felt weird that in a few months he would be having one of his own.

#

Alberto looked at the Ranch he had just come to with Arianna.

"I know, I put your sketch book on the back." Arianna told him.

"Thanks, how did you feel when you saw it for the first time?" Alberto asked her.

"Pfft...I forgot my notebook so I couldn't write it down." Arianna told him. "Okay so welcome to Tombstone Ranch, hey everyone is already out." She said. Alberto got out and before he could go and open Arianna's door, Stephen was already there opening it for her.

"Alberto." He turned around to see Kelly coming; he caught her and hugged her.

"Kelly is good to see you; Arianna told me the news congratulations." He told her.

"Thank-you, well come meet my husband." She said and Alberto looked at the man in-front of him.

"Alberto Del Rio." He said and raised his hand to shake it.

"Randy Orton-Callaway." The man told him.

"You know, I would expect a hi as well." He turned around and hugged Mickie too.

"Now why wouldn't I hug my favorite?" Alberto said.

"Hey." Arianna said and it caused both Mickie and Alberto to chuckle.

"So, I'm John Cena-Callaway." John said.

"Nice to meet, you." He said. "This must be your little boy." he said pointing to the little kid.

"Yes, his name is Damian." Mickie told him.

"Nice to meet you little man." Alberto said with a kind smile. When the shadow appeared he looked up to see the older man standing in-front of him.

"You must be the men that punch my youngest son." Mark said.

"Yes I did, sir." Alberto told him. Mark looked at him.

"Hmm…from what I know my son deserved that punch." Mark told him. "Is good to finally put a face to the name."

"Thank you." Alberto said.

"Now come meet my wife, Lily…"

"Ms. Stone?" Alberto said.

"Hello Alberto." She told him. "It's Mrs. Callaway now." She told him, Alberto hugged her tightly.

"I'm surprised Arianna didn't mention you, she must not have recognized you at all." Alberto told her.

"Well she was three at the time." Lily told him.

"You two know each other?" Mark asked.

"Lily used to be my nanny as well as Arianna's when we were children." Alberto told him.

"Now you have one last person to meet." Lily told him. "This is my daughter Jaylee." Alberto went to look for the young woman and they both looked at each other before she smirked.

"If I had known that you asked me for directions to punch my brother, I would have gone with you." She told him with a smile.

"It was you." He told her. They both looked at each other, before they shook each other hands and kept it held in each other.

"Yes, I was wearing the hat." She told him. All Alberto knew was that she should not have worn the hat.

"Nice meeting you." Alberto told her.

"You too." she told him, with a smile.

"Let's go eat dinner." John said with a smile.

"Diwner." Damian said.

#

Like Arianna the first time she had been here, Alberto also saw the difference from what he and Arianna had in their lives. But he liked it.

"How long are you going to stay/" Lily asked.

"Just a week." Alberto told them.

"Just a week, but you are coming to the wedding?" Mickie asked.

"Yes, when they finally tell me, when it's going to happen?" Alberto told her. Everyone turned to Stephen and Arianna.

"We choose it to be a month from now." Stephen said.

"Then I will come a month from now." Alberto said.

"Do you agree with the wedding?" Mark asked. Alberto looked at him.

"Arianna looks happy, that is all I care about." Alberto looked at him.

#

Alberto was out when the dinner was over everyone seemed to move, Alberto was just looking around. Jaylee walked out and looked at him.

"Is this different to you as well?" Jaylee asked him. Alberto turned to look at her and smirked.

"Different, how?" he asked her.

"Well when Arianna came here the first time she looked at us as if we were the weirdest thing she had ever seen." Jaylee told him.

"Well to me it wasn't that different just a bit, I did have other parents before I got adopted by Arianna they weren't exactly the warmest people you would know." Alberto said and he glared to the side.

"Oh." Jaylee said standing next to him. "Sorry, she told me they died."

"Don't worry about it, the person I cared about is alive." He told her.

"You really cared about Ari."

"She's my sister." Alberto told her. "You must understand you have three brothers."

"You mean from the fact that the three of them are adopted." Jaylee said. "Our parents never treated us any different, to them we were all their kids form their blood."

"I could see that, it was nice." Alberto told her. "I guess I will see them more when I get back for the wedding."

"Yeah." Jaylee told him. Alberto looked at Arianna who was coming so they could leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaylee." He told her.

"You too." she told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. The Wedding Pt1

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll and AlterDay **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Four: The Wedding Pt.1 **

Alberto had to arrive one week before the actual wedding so they knew where they had to go and he could help out. From what he knew they were going to do the wedding in Tombstone Ranch and that was good for everyone. He arrived in the airport to see Jaylee standing there with a sign that read:

**BERTY**

"Really you have to put me that?" he asked her and she smiled at him, that had his heart speeding a little bit.

"I thought you would pay attention to me like that." Jaylee told him.

"It would be hard to forget you." He told her and she blushed causing him to chuckle a bit. "Now this is my P.A and friend Ricardo."

"Hi." Ricardo told her.

"Hello, I'm Jaylee." Jaylee told him.

"We should go." Alberto told her.

"Yeah, Arianna couldn't come she is kind getting wedding her dress fixed and fixing everything else." Jaylee told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to the apartment he was going to be staying in for his entire stay.

"Thank-you for bringing us." Alberto told Jaylee with a smile.

"You're welcome; I'll see you later at the dinner." She told him and gave him the keys. He opened the door and Ricardo went inside and as he closed the door, Ricardo looked at him.

"What?"

"When will you paint her?" Ricardo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alberto asked.

"Oh I don't know the fact that you got this puppy-eye look to your eyes when you were talking to her." Ricardo said with a smirk.  
"She's my sister's, sister-in-law, I have to be polite to her." Alberto said.

"Right, well I suppose we must get ready for the dinner." Ricardo said not believing a word his boss said.

"Shut-up." Alberto told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire week seemed to go in a blur and Alberto was kind of surprised. It was finally Saturday and his little sister was getting married. He had just finished putting on the suit and went to the room that Arianna was in. he knocked on the door and it was open, he saw Jaylee standing there in an emerald green gown, that made her look beautiful.

"You clean up nicely." She told him.

"You look very beautiful yourself." He told her and saw her blush a bit, which made him smile.

"So…you came to see the bride?"

"Yes." He walked inside just as the rest of the girls went out of the room. He saw Arianna standing there with the dress and he smiled. He still couldn't believe she was getting married, granted it was the second time but this time he actually approved of the man marrying his sister.

"Hey." Arianna told him.

"You look beautiful." Alberto told her, she was wearing an ivory dress, with short sleeves at the end of her bust was a silver belt and she already showed her pregnant stomach the dress went down, her hair was clipped on her head with a small veil.

"You think so?" Arianna asked him.

"I know so." He told her. "You ready?"

"Yes." She told him.

"You sure, you know you could still change your mind." He told her with a smile.

"Stop it, Big Brother; now walk me down the aisle." Arianna said with a smile.

"Come on." Alberto said with a smile. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank-you." Arianna told him and smiled brighter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The Wedding Pt2

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guy liked the chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, Sonar and JohnCenaRkoFanForever **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Jaylee, Arianna and other OC I bring in.** **I don't own I Run To You it belongs to Lady Antebellum.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Five: The Wedding Pt.2 **

Stephen was nervous; Wade hit him on the side to calm him down. Stephen breathed in before he heard the music and everyone standing up. He turned around and his gaze was just captured by Arianna, who smiled at him, it was just them there. When she arrived and Alberto gave her to Stephen they both looked at each other.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do." Alberto said and let Arianna go.

"I'll take care of her." Stephen told him, which was what Alberto needed to hear. He went to sit down and his gaze went to Jaylee who looked at him with a smile.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony…" the priest went on.

"Do you Arianna Nix take Stephen to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for better or worst; for richer or poorer, till death do you part."

"I do." Arianna said.

"Do you Stephen O'Shaunessy-Callaway take Arianna to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish for better or worst; for richer or poorer, till death do you part."

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me in the name of God now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Stephen smiled before he pulled Arianna close and kissed her causing everyone to cheer.

#

The party began and everyone was having fun. Alberto could see from his seat Arianna and Stephen whispering to each other from the main table.

"They make a beautiful couple, huh?" he turned around to see Jaylee standing there with a smile and some drinks in her hand.

"Yes, they do." he told her and he accepted the drink she extended to him.

"It doesn't seem weird?" Jaylee asked.

"In a way, but this time she is doing it for the right reasons and not rebellion." Alberto told her. "You don't think Stephen looks weird?"

"Out of all my brothers, we all knew he was going to be a family man, so this kind of just cemented that." Jaylee told him.

"Ah." Alberto said. "I think the couple is going to have their first dance."

"Ah cute." Jaylee sees.

Stephen and Arianna got up and danced _I Run To You by Lady Antebellum_ it was put much slower and both of them were just lost in each other. Everyone applauded and when they were done, well they had to do a Father and Daughter dance. Alberto got up and swirled his little sister onto the dance floor.

"I may not be your Dad, but I hope you're not bothered."

"You're the closest thing I had to a Dad, you're my Dad, brother and best friend, what else can I ask for." Arianna told him.

"Yeah, I guess." Alberto told her with a smile.

"It's not a guess, Big Brother." Arianna told him. "You know she is incredibly nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Alberto said.

"Of course you don't." Arianna said with a secret smile.

When the dance Alberto returned her to Stephen, just so she could be stolen from one of his brothers, who made Stephen grabbed Mickie into a dance and John grabbed Kelly.

"Do you wish to dance?" Alberto asked raising his hand to Jaylee.

"I would love too." she told him.

They moved to the dance floor and danced for a while a bit apart until the slow song came on.

"You know I saw you dance before?' he told her.

"Really?" Jaylee said.

"Uh-huh, you were very beautiful; Arianna and I went to see your show."

"Oh she told me about that." She told him and blushed because he had called her _beautiful_ she had received it before from many but it just meant a bit more for some reason.

"I keep wondering, why you left the stage." He told her.

"I wanted to come back home." She said.

"I see." He tells her. He was tapped on the shoulder and they both looked up to see John and Mickie standing there.

"So I switch you partners." John told him.

"Sure, if Jaylee is fine with that?" Alberto said.

"Keep dancing with your wife, John, both of you deserve it." Jaylee tells him with a smile.

"Thanks." Mickie says and pulls John away from the couple.

"I've seen your paintings as well." She told him.

"Is that so" he asked.

"Uh-huh, they're incredibly beautiful, did you know my Dad bought my Mom one for her birthday they have it in their office."

"I didn't know that?" he told her.

"It's true, I saw the one you did for Kelly and Mickie they are incredibly beautiful."

"I made one for Arianna and Stephen; I sent it to their home already."

"I can't wait to finally see it." Jaylee said with a smile.

"I told Lily I would do one for her, I'm almost done with it." he tells her.

"Oh." She says. "Will you be leaving again?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"I will be back soon as well since I can't really miss either my niece or nephew depending on what Arianna has, coming to the world."

"Then I can't wait to see you, when you return." She tells him.

"Well I might be here for a while it will just depend?" he tells her.

"On what?" Jaylee asked him.

"Well on your answer." he tells her.

"My answers?" Jaylee asked confused.

"I'll ask you later." He tells her.

"I'll keep you to that." Jaylee tells him.

#

Stephen and Arianna were getting ready to leave; they would be driving up to Camel by the Sea for their Honeymoon for two weeks.

"Have fun?" Mickie and Kelly told Arianna.

"Please be careful." Lily tells Stephen.

"I will Mom." Stephen says. Arianna was currently being hugged by Alberto, when Lily hugged Arianna.

"Be very careful."

"I will, Lily don't worry." Arianna says with a smile. "Okay girls get ready!" she said waving her bouquet of roses. All the girls got ready for the tossing. Arianna turned around and threw it and it landed on none other than Jaylee, who looked surprised, she was not the only one, John, Randy, Stephen and Mark looked at her. The others were clapping, Arianna pulled Stephen and she smiled before sending a wink at Jaylee.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The party was beginning to break-up and everyone was just relaxing in the back. Alberto was sitting down when Jaylee came with cake. Jaylee had gone to leave the bouquet inside the house away from her brothers and Dad who seemed to want to burn the bouquet into little ashes.

"I would think you'd like more cake." She says.

"I do, thank-you." He says.

"Now, Mister Del Rio you told me something while we danced."

"I did." He told her.

"So, why does my answer have anything to do with you staying here?" she asked him.

"Well I've been looking for a new muse and I found her." he told her.

"Seriously."

"Yes, Jaylee would you let me paint you?" he asked her.

"What?" Jaylee asked confused.

"Would you be my muse?"

"You want to paint me?"

"Yes."

"Um…I don't know?" Jaylee told him.

"You don't have to, if you don't want too." he told her.

"It won't be something bad, will it?" Jaylee said.

"No, of course not." He tells her. "I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

"No, I don't mean that, I mean I doubt I could be someone to be painted." She tells him.

"That's the reason." Alberto said. "I see beauty, even if the person doesn't."

"Okay, if you say so." Jaylee says.

"I do." he tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	6. It Begins

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, JohnsAngel22 and JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Six: It Begins **

Jaylee was in the hospital with all of her family standing there. They were waiting for Kelly who was giving birth at the time. All of the family was there and Jaylee saw that Arianna was sitting down with Stephen sitting there with her. She seemed nervous and she really couldn't help but ask.

"You getting ready to deliver yourself?" Jaylee said.

"Shut-up." Arianna told her.

"I'm not late?" they all looked up and Arianna smiled, she was not the only one. Alberto was standing there and he has holding a large teddy bear.

"Alberto." Mark said.

"Hello, Mr. Callaway." Alberto said.

"Bertie." Arianna said and Alberto smiled before he helped her up.

"Man, you got….very pretty." Alberto said and Arianna hit him in the arm.

"I know you mean big, you do realize I have two in here not just one." Arianna said.

"No but you do look very beautiful." Alberto told her. "You almost go in there in two months."

"Yeah." She told him. "So, are you staying this time?"

"Yes." Alberto said and smiled toward Jaylee who smiled back at him. "I have a few things I need to do." Arianna looked at him and didn't say anything as he looked at Jaylee once more.

"Good, I hope you know what you are doing." She told him.

"I do." Alberto said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randy let them inside as they went to see the baby.

"Congratulations." Mark told Randy and gave him a hug.

"Oh Kelly, you look beautiful." Jaylee said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to lie." Kelly said. "I am tired."

"Congratulations sweetheart." Steve told her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, new Grandpa." Kelly said.

"So, what is his name?" Lily asked.

"Keith Orton-Callaway." Randy told them.

"Aww, he is so cute."

"Brought you this, I hope you like." Alberto told Kelly.

"Thank-you." Kelly said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

"How do you feel?" Alberto asked Jaylee as they were eating dinner in one of the restaurants.

"I feel great, really happy seeing my brother and sister-in-law happy." she told him. "Keith is really cute and Damian has a cousin now."

"Yeah, god and in a few months I will become an Uncle with Arianna having the twins." Alberto told her.

"You know that shocked us." Jaylee told him.

"It shouldn't our father had twins in his family tree." He told her.

"Oh." Jaylee told him.

"Now, what I wanted to talk about is what I told you in Arianna's wedding." He told her.

"Are you sure you want to paint me?" Jaylee asked of him.

"I never kid about my painting subject, why would I?" he asked her. He grabbed her chin gently and turned it around. "You have what I want in a painting, I am not going to ask you to pose nude if that is the problem."

"It's just really." She said.

"Yes, really I'll start in a few days don't worry about it, it won't hurt a bit." he told her and she smacked him in the arm.

"I'm not getting an injection." Jaylee said and Alberto chuckled.

"Well you are." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was a few weeks later and Jaylee was practicing once more in her studio lost to the world. She had no idea when Alberto came into the classroom and sat down. He was staring at her and his sketch-book was already opened and he was making small drawings inside trying to capture what he was seeing in them. He was rather quick in it.

"Alberto!" he looked up to see Jaylee looking at him.

"Hey."

"When did you come in?" she asked him.

"A few minutes ago I didn't want to interrupt you." He told her.

"You surprised me." she told him.

"Oh, well I got nice possess of you dancing, I am very happy to see that you still have it." He told her.

"Thanks." Jaylee told him blushing. "May I see some of them?"

"Sure." He told her. she went to sit down next to him and grabbed the sketch book, she began to see everything and it shocked her, of course he had seen his paintings most of her family had one.

"Wow." She told him.

"Well I'm going to be surprising you most of the time like this."

'So I should be ready."

"Not really I like getting you all natural." He told her and she blushed.

"Okay."

#

When Alberto got to the apartment, he smelled food.

"Shouldn't you be in your home, making dinner for your husband?" he asked jokingly to Arianna.

"He is working late." She told him, Alberto came over and kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess I have you cooking or me than, how are my nephews?" he asked her.

"Your nephew and niece are fine." She told him.

"Why do I feel like you want to talk to me about something?"

"Maybe because I do." she told him.

"Alright, what is it?"

"When are you going to stop beating around the bush and ask Jaylee out?"

"What?" he asked her getting serious.

"Please, Bertie I know you, you like Jaylee way more than you want people to know." She told him. "I was there when you saw her dance that first time."

"Arianna look having babies is making you see..."

"Oh hell no…you are not pinning this to hormones." She told him. "Look almost all of us see it and by all of us I mean Kelly, Mickie and Lily, the men tend to still think of Jaylee as the baby of the family."

"That's right, Ari, I'm older than her, I'm Randy's age."

"So, Mark is older than Lily by a few years." Arianna told him. "Look I am not saying that you should serenate her and say your undying love, but at-least acknowledge the fact that you have some feelings for her that are more than just because she is my sister-in-law."

"Fine." Alberto said to her.

"You know I think she might like you too." Arianna told him with a smile. Alberto just smiled back to her; maybe he should try to do something.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Never Ending

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Wildflower Field and AlterDay**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Seven: Never Ending **

It had been a week since Arianna had come to Alberto and opened his brain about his feelings about Jaylee. He ignored them even if he told his little sister he would not. He ignored them, it something to do with the fact that he didn't want to put himself in that line of fire. He also didn't want to make it awkward for her in-case she refused him and he still wanted to paint her.

#

Jaylee was in Tombstone Ranch with Lily, who was cooking and listening to her, daughter talk about Alberto.

"He wants to paint me." Jaylee tells her. "Okay, well he kind of begun already, I don't really know what he plans."

"Jaylee, is he being disrespectful?" Lily asks.

"Not at all." Jaylee tells her and Lily sees' this stupefied look on her daughter's face and it makes tear come to her eyes but she doesn't let them fall. Her daughter was growing up, well she was a grown up.

"That's good…." Lily doesn't get to finish before Jaylee is talking.

"He is great; in fact did you know he saw me dance." Jaylee tells her. "His drawings they are incredibly beautiful and he wants to draw me as if I am something especial."

"Jaylee, if Alberto wants to paint you, he must see something especial about you and stop belittling yourself it is not like you." She tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee is in her studio teaching a class and she doesn't notice that Alberto is right there and he has his pad open and is already sketching away. Some of the students see him and are getting distracted, they seemed to be whispered which is when Jaylee turns and sees him.

"Girls, this Alberto, he's a friend." Jaylee says seeing as the girls are too distracted.

"Ooo…." They chorus and moved around Alberto, he looks at them.

"Hello girls." He says politely.

"Who are you drawing?" one of the girls asks.

"I'm drawing you guys." He says d turns the pad so they can see themselves as they were dancing.

"Pretty." The girls coo and Jaylee raises her eyebrow as the girls move away when other parents begin to come for them.

"Way to distract my class." She tells him.

"I did not mean too actually.' He tells her. "But now that I did perhaps you will accept an invitation to dinner?"

"That is sneaky, but fine." Jaylee tells him. "You know I won't tolerate you interrupting my classes." She is moving to her desk and Alberto moves right behind her slowly.

"I'll try not to, be invisible if I come in."

"You be…." She stops as he is standing right there in-front of her.

"I'd be?" he asks her. She pokes him in the chest making him back away and laugh.

"You'd be right." She tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

At dinner they both ignore that fact that many people were starring their way, but Alberto did comment on it.

"It seems I many people can't mind their own business." He whispers at her.

"It's a small town they need the news." Jaylee whispered at him and they both laughed. Their food was brought and they began to eat, Alberto had his pad opened and he was sketching as well.

"You seriously aren't doing both things at once." She told him.

"What if I am?" he asked.

"Well it is rude." She told him.

"I suppose it is." He told her. "Now do you think you can come to my apartment tonight so I can begin?"

"Sure." Jaylee told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As they get to his apartment, they don't notice someone looking at them. Wade is standing there and he looks at the couple going inside the complex. He knows it is not his business but he knows that things will change.

"Hey, Wade already check…" Stephen stopped. "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing." Wade said.

#

Inside the apartment, Alberto offers Jaylee a drink and he had her sit down, so he could begin some of the sketching to get everything about her right.

"Try not to move so much." He tells her.

"Okay." She whispers and he begins to draw slowly. Jaylee is only moved so Alberto could get the line perfect; he isn't rude and moves her with such delicacy that it shocks Jaylee to her core.

They spent time there and Alberto was smiling at Jaylee. He continued to check her so he was finally sure.

"Can I talk now?" Jaylee asked him.

"Sure, I just needed to get your lips right." Alberto told her and that made her blush again.

#

Alberto took Jaylee to her home and both were smiling and being generally happy.

"So, I hope you got enough sketches." She told him.

"I did, but I might come around more often." He told her.

"That's alright; try not to distract my classes." Jaylee said and Alberto smile as he got down and opened the door for her.

"I'll try I already told you." Alberto told her and they walked together to her apartment.

"Alright." She tells him and she pushed herself on her toes and went to kiss his cheek, but he moved and their lips touched. They both moved away really fast thinking they had crossed something they didn't want to.

"I'm…." he didn't get to finish because Jaylee moved and pulled him closer, this time he did bent down and kissed her. They both explored each other's lips and when they finished both their hair was disheveled.

"Really not sorry." He tells her and that makes her chuckle.

"Good, neither am I." she tells him.

"I really should let you go inside, so I pick you up tomorrow." He tells her.

"It would be rather nice."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review**.


	8. Questions Without Answers

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, AlterDay, Cena's baby doll, and JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Eight: Questions Without Answers **

Jaylee heard the knock on her door and she was a bit excited she was not going to lie to herself.

"Hey….Randy." she said looking at her brother.

"Jay, you seem surprise, were you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's alright." Jaylee said.

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Shouldn't you be with your son and wife?" Jaylee asked.

"Ah, yes I came to give you the invitation since Kelly wanted it to be personal and not from a phone." Randy said.

"What is it?" Jaylee asked.

"Ah, violent." Randy said and went to get coffee.

"Go ahead, get some coffee I have some cupcakes too." Jaylee said.

"Great." Randy said and got one of them. When there was another knock on the door.

"I'll go answer that." Jaylee said. When she opened it Alberto was standing there with a smile and felt her heart go a mile a minute.

"Are you ready?" he asked he was about to bent down to kiss her but sent him a look.

"Randy, is eating my cupcakes and drinking my coffee so we have to wait." She said friendly. Alberto walked in and Randy looked at him.

"Hello, Randy." he said.

"Alberto, what are you doing here?" Randy asked him.

"I'm taking Jaylee to work since I'm doing some paintings for her studio." Alberto replied very easily.

"Oh, that's nice." Randy said he looked at both of them but didn't say anything.

"So, what did you wanted to say?" Jaylee asked.

"Ah right, well is a good thing you're here Alberto that way I won't have to make the double trip." Randy said.

"Alright." Alberto said.

"Well our parents want us for dinner, since you know it is their anniversary and all." Randy said.

"I know, but oh…" Jaylee told him.

"Yeah, Kelly and Mickie want us to go to the house before our parents get home so we could all cook for them, which seriously after a while and when they get back Mom is taking over the kitchen." Randy said.

"We'll be there." Jaylee said. Randy raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll be there." Alberto said.

"Alright." Randy said. "I'll go, see you guys."

Randy left with both her cup and another cupcake in his hands.

"Jerk." Jaylee said.

"I suppose." Alberto said before stealing a kiss from her that had Jaylee smiling and she returned it. "So should we go to breakfast or to your studio?"

"Breakfast than the studio." Jaylee told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Randy was already working, when he saw John coming inside and looking at him.

"Did you tell Jaylee to come?" John asked.

"Yes, I also saw something else." Randy said.

"What?" John asked looking at him.

"Arianna's older brother came to see her." Randy said.

"So." John said.

"It was still early in the morning." Randy said.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know John." Randy told him. John and Randy looked at each other.

"Okay, both of your faces tell me something is the matter." Stephen came out of nowhere and both of his brothers looked at him in surprise.

"We are wondering if your brother-in-law might be dating our little sister." John said.

"Alberto, from what Arianna has told me he wants to paint our sister for one of his galleries but nothing else." Stephen said. "Arianna says that he tends to be private about his paintings."

"Oh, so maybe that is why they met without anyone knowing." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jaylee and Alberto were in the studio and he was moving her, molding her, into a certain pose.

"I feel like a doll." She told him.

"A very beautiful doll."

"A very beautiful doll." Alberto said making her blush and he steals a kiss.

"I am so flattered." She told him.

"Good, now don't move." he told her. He moved backward and then he sat down before he began to sketch, he already had an idea on what he wanted and that was good.

"So, when you start the painting will I be able to see?" she asked him.

"No." he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't show anyone my work until it is done." He told her. "Once I am done, I will show it to you."

"Alright." She said and he saw his raised brow. "Right….no talking anymore."

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Labors

**Fall Of The Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanFoever and AlterDay **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall Of The Dancer **

**Nine: Labors **

"Alright, we need to go." Jaylee told Alberto.

"Alright." Alberto told her. They had both spent the day together and now they were going to go to help the others with the celebration.

"So, ready to cook."

"You guys better put me in the salad part of everything." Alberto told her.

"You have got to be kidding, you know how to cook." Jaylee told him.

"I can't get my hands burned at the moment." He told her with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So my brother was with Jaylee." Arianna asked.

"Randy told us that." Stephen told everyone as they were all in the kitchen.

"I don't see, what is wrong with that?" Kelly asked.

"I know, I thought I told you what Alberto is doing?" Arianna told him.

"You didn't tell us." John said coming inside.

"I can be saying it to everyone, Alberto is worse than I when it comes to our work." Arianna told them.

"You boys are over-thinking everything." Mickie told them. Arianna was fixing everything she could help with and tried not to say anything. Considering she had told Alberto to pursue Jaylee.

"I know, why can't Jaylee have a male friend?" Kelly asked, as she went to grab Keith for his bottle.

"Well…." John didn't get to finish as Jaylee and Alberto arrived.

"Hey, guys." Jaylee said with a smile.

"Bertie." Arianna said and he came to hug her.

"Little sis, you should be sitting down." Alberto told her.

"I can't, I don't feel like doing it either." She told him. She was not lying all day she wanted to be on her feet, something she was normally complaining about her feet.

"So, what can we do to help?" Jaylee asked.

"Bertie can help with the salad." Arianna said with a smirk.

#

Lily and Mark arrived and both of them looked at each other.

"So plans for alone time are out the window?" Mark said with a sly smile that had Lily chuckling.

"Yes, now behave." Lily told him. "I am guessing they are doing something nice for us." She told him.

Mark and Lily arrived and they saw everyone in the living room.

"Happy Anniversary!" they yelled.

"Thank-you." Lily said.

"You could have called about the invasion." Mark said with a soft smile.

"You know you love having us here, Daddy." Jaylee told him.

"Now, what do you have planned?" Mark asked them.

"Dinner for your anniversary." John told them.

"Let's get to eating then." Mark said. Lily moved near Arianna all the while.

"How are you dear?" Lily asked.

"Fine, waiting." she answered.

"That's all we can do." Lily said before moving to her other grandchildren, who she cuddled.

#

After dinner everything was going great, with everyone making small talk. Alberto was with Arianna.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked her.

"Great." she said and touched her belly again. Alberto looked at her; he had seen she had been doing that all through dinner.

"You seemed in pain/" Alberto told her.

"Braxton Hicks." She answered him. Alberto pulled a chair and made her sit down.

"Well, Braxton Hicks or not, you shouldn't be standing up to much." He said and helped her, as he did; she squished his hand a little harder.

"Okay." She said and breathed.

"Ari." He told her.

"Bertie call, Stephen I think he need to go." She told him.

"What?" Alberto asked.

"Stephen! Code Two." She raised her boy and Alberto could hear Stephen running to her side.

"It's time?" she asked.

"This is not a drill." She said and was squishing Alberto's hand again.

"Yeah, she is not kidding." Alberto said. "Ari I need my hand you know."

"Sorry." She said.

"Let's get you to the car."

'Oh dear, it's time." Lily said.

"Yeah, we're going to the hospital." Stephen said.

"Sorry, Lily." Arianna said.

'Nonsense dear." Lily said.

"We are having more grandchildren." Lily called out and that caused everyone to run out as Arianna and Stephen began to leave.

"Really?" John asked.

"I wouldn't lie." Lily told him.

"Alright, we need to get to the hospital." Mark said to them.

#

"This is the worst feeling ever." Arianna told Stephen.

"It will pass you know." He told her.

"You do realize I am not pushing just one, but two out of my body right." She said and squeezed his hand when the next pain came.

"Breathe." He told her.

"I now, how to do it." she told him and Stephen smirked. "Don't smirk this isn't funny, I will….like to see you try it."

"I will pass, you're doing great." He said kissing her.

"Shut-up." Arianna told him.

#

Eight hours later Alberto was smiling at seeing his little sister. She was incredibly tired, he could see that but she seemed really happy. Iris and Ian O'Shaunessy-Callaway had both been born healthy and were currently sleeping, just like their mother was getting to.

"Excited." Jaylee asked him.

"Yes." He told her. "They are going to be so tired after a few days."

"I guess so." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Meetings

**Fall Of The Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guy liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll and AlterDay **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall Of The Dancer **

**Ten: Meetings **

Jaylee was nervous; Alberto had not talked to her at all for the past two weeks. He hadn't answered the door or his phone. She knew that, she wanted answers and the only way that she could get that was to go to Arianna's and Stephen's home.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door and it was opened by Arianna with wide eyes.

"Hey, Jay, what's happen?" Arianna asked. "Come in, the twins are currently sleeping."

"I need to ask you something." Jaylee told her.

"Does it have something to do with my older brother?" Arianna asked.

"Oh, um…"

"Alright, what has he done?" Arianna asked as they walked into the kitchen, so she could make her some tea.

"Yeah, I've been calling him and tried to get in touch but there is nothing." Jaylee told her.

"Relax, he isn't dead." Arianna told her. "Bertie is currently painting."

"But he has painted before."

"Yes, but now he is doing the best things, so that means that he is making the actual painting." Arianna said. "It is something he and I have in common; we both don't actually talk to people when we do what we love."

"Really?"

"Yes, sadly we are really bad like that." Arianna said.

"You act as if it's normal." Jaylee told her.

"I told you, I know both of you are dating." Arianna said. "I also know from Stephen's annoyance that he doesn't like it when I block myself during work."

"So, he's working?"

"Uh-huh, it's something normal for us. We get lost in our art trying to get the grip of it sadly we keep other people out."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A day later, when Jaylee was dancing in her studio, when a shadow appeared. She looked up to see Alberto standing there.

"So you finally came?" she asked him.

"Sorry." Alberto said.

"I understand, but you could have given me a bit of a warning." Jaylee said.

"I'll try, but I guess I came to give the warning." Alberto told her.

"What do you mean?" Jaylee asked getting her water bottle.

"I have to go, to Madrid." Alberto said.

"Oh." Jaylee said. "I guess I should say goodbye then."

"Actually, I wanted to know if you would come with me." he told her. Jaylee turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me to Madrid." Alberto told her.

"Um…well."

"You know, I checked your calendar and I know you will be taking a break from the classes." He told her. He was going to say something else but he didn't get to finish before Jaylee ran toward him and kissed him.

"Yes." She said, Alberto held her close and kissed her back.

They were kissing that they didn't notice when the people that came in. John, Randy and Stephen were standing there shocked.

"Jaylee!" the screamed causing Jaylee and Alberto to break apart. When Alberto turned around, it caused the three of them cursed very loudly.

"You do remember his parents are dead right." Jaylee told them.

"Since, when has this thing been happening?" John asked his voice was hard.

"We began to date a few months after we met." Alberto told him. That caused all three of the brothers to glare at him.

"Were you planning on telling us?" Randy demanded.

"Yeah."

"When?" Randy asked.

"When I believed, you wouldn't react like this." Jaylee told them.

"Does your sister know?" Stephen asked.

"She's your wife, what do you think?" Alberto told him. "Look I know this doesn't look good, but I do care for Jaylee."

"You could have told us." John told him. "We want her to be happy and safe."

"I know you do." Alberto told him.

"Do you really, because you are older than her, you should have been responsible." Randy told him.

"She is right here, and I don't need to answer to the three of you." Jaylee told them.

"But…"

"No, I know you guys care for me and I love you guys too, but Alberto is my choice to be with." Jaylee said.

"You do realize that Dad will find this out eventually."

"Your Father knows." Alberto told them. "I informed him." it was the most terrifying experience of his life, but if he wanted to take Jaylee to Spain and not have issues he went and talked to her Father, but Mark had understood.

"Really?" Jaylee asked him.

"You didn't think I would ask you to leave with me and not talk to your Father?" he asked her.

"There, we got permission." Jaylee told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. The Painting

**Fall of the Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** JohnsAngel22, LovelyChemistry, Cena's baby doll and JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_** for the reviews. This is the last chapter of the story, I want to thank all that have favorite and followed the story I really appreciate it. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall of the Dancer **

**Eleven: The Painting **

Jaylee was leaving for Madrid with Alberto and she was nervous. Her Mom and Dad gave her the blessing to leave with him.

"You be safe." Lily told her.

"I will Mom." Jaylee said.

"If their I any trouble call and I'll come get you." Mark told her.

"I'll be fine Daddy." Jaylee said. on the other side Alberto was hugging Arianna to him.

"You better come back soon." Arianna said.

"With a threat like that who wouldn't." Alberto whispered back.

"Don't be a jerk." Arianna said with a smile and hugged him closer. "If both of you elope, my Father in law will kill you."

"Pfft…thanks for the warning, but I don't know why you give it to me." Alberto told her.

"You know the exact reason." Alberto looked at his sister and saw the tinkle in her eyes and he cursed in his head because she read him too easily for his liking.

"Alright, we should go." Alberto said.

"Bye."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They both arrived to Alberto's home in Madrid and Arianna gasped a bit, she knew that both Alberto and Arianna came from money but this was something else.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just surprised." Jaylee told him.

"My parents used to own this, I got it when I got older Arianna and I spend a lot of time here."

"It's very beautiful."

"Thanks, I spent a lot of time here chasing Arianna just so you know." Alberto told her. "Now come on."

#

As they spend time together, Jaylee is nervous as anyone else can see. She could see that Alberto was getting for the Gallery and he had been busy. She had been with Ricardo most of the time and he was helping her out. As Ricardo went to do more of his duties she was found by Alberto and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, a bit." Jaylee told him. "You cannot blame me."

"I hope you love it." Alberto told her.

"I'm sure I will." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two days later they walked into the gallery, Jaylee was nervous and knew that she didn't have to be but she still was.

"Senor Del Rio, is good to have you back." One of the patrons told them.

"Thank you for having me, Senor Richards, I would like to present to you my girlfriend Jaylee Callaway."

"Are you the dancer Jaylee Callaway, I believed I saw your show three years ago."

"I was, I retired." Jaylee replied.

"Oh, that is terrible my wife loved you." Mr. Richards told her.

#

Alberto moved into the Main Gallery and he looked around to everyone.

"Welcome." He said. "I have been planning these paintings for the past three years and finally I have what I think everyone will like."

Jaylee was standing there and saw as the other patrons, as the paintings were shown. She gasped a little at the beauty of them. Mr. Richards moved to her side.

"Real beauty's don't you think?"

"Yes, I do." she told him.

She moved around looking at them and she smiled when she saw the painting of Tombstone Rach and chuckle a bit.

"I hope that you like it." Alberto said coming to her side.

"It's like seeing it in real life." She tells him.

"I actually plan on gifting that to Lily once I finish showing it off." Alberto tells her. "There two painting I plan on keeping."

"Really, wouldn't you want to sell them?"

"No, these are close to me."

"Alberto, it's time." Ricardo came to interrupt them.

"Stay here?" he whispers and gives her a quick kiss.

He moved to the front of a large canvas.

"We have come to the main show of the night." Alberto told them. "This was made with my heart in mind and I hope that you all enjoy it."

The cover was taken off and everyone gasped. Jaylee was a bit shocked, it was her but he made her look….beautiful. The painting shows the background of darkness and she dressed in white looking almost like a fairy trying to fight it with dance, she could almost show the passion there.

"The Dancer's Fall." Alberto told them about the name.

"So, what do you think?" Ricardo asked Jaylee.

"I have no words." Jaylee told replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As they arrived home, both of them were incredibly happy.

"Everyone loved the painting." She tells him.

"I hope that you liked it."

"I love it, I'm so happy for you Alberto."

"Thanks." He says with a smile and kisses her deeply. That night both of them were too happy and excited not knowing what would come to their lives and Jaylee was really happy with her fall.

**THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end. I might add an epilogue at a later time. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Now I might make a new Series you can say but I want to ask what wrestler you guys want me to use? **


	12. Epilogue

**Fall Of The Dancer **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll and JohnsAngel22**_** for the reviews. So this is the Epilogue and six years have passed. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily, Arianna, Jaylee and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Fall Of The Dancer **

**Twelve: Epilogue **

_Tombstone Ranch _

_Six Years Later…._

Everyone was getting ready for a family reunion; it was normal to see the entire family being together, now that many years had happened since the marriage since all the children of Callaway had finally settled down.

"The children are coming." Lily told Mark.

"I am well aware that is the reason I have the grill on." Mark told her with a kiss on her nose.

"Grandma Grandpa!" they turned to see Iris running their way.

"Iris." Mark said and carried her when she slammed herself into his legs.

"Mummy and Dad are coming." She told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that so?" Lily asked her, petting her dark red hair curls.

"Uh-huh."

"She is getting to fast." Stephen told them coming their way and his arms he was holding his two year old son Roland.

"Where is Arianna?" Lily asked.

"She is helping Ian." Stephen told them.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but he wants to help her with the stuff we brought, have John and Randy come?" Stephen asked.

"Not yet." Mark replied.

"We're here." John said, he was holding Maya his three month old and the hand of Felix his four year old. "Randy is right behind me."

"Hey, Grandpa, Grandma." Damian told them both giving them a hug.

"Grandma." Running over to them was Mary the three year old of Randy and Kelly.

"Hey Uncle Steph." Keith said coming their way.

"Hey Daddy." Jaylee said carrying her one year old son Isaac. Behind her was Alberto with their two year old Armando in their arms.

"Jaylee." Mark said before passing Iris to her Father.

"Big brother." Arianna said and was hugged by Armando one handed.

"Ari." Armando told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The family was eating dinner and discussing their plans, how the children were entering school. Jaylee looked around and smile.

"You seem happy?" Alberto told her.

"I just like seeing the whole family together." Jaylee told him.

"I do too." Alberto tells her. "Arianna looked very happy."

"Hey, Stephen would make her happy all the time." Jaylee told him.

"What are you both doing?" John said.

"Looking, John." Alberto told him with a smirk.

"Huh, so how is work?"

"Good, the office here Arianna is doing good work." Armando told him

"When will you and Jaylee moved back here?"

"Yes, we all want to know that." Randy said aloud.

"Yes, when is it?" Stephen said and Arianna shook her head.

"In two months." Jaylee replied.

"You took my fun away." Alberto told her with a smile and Jaylee smacked his arm.

"Is that true?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we are moving in two months." Alberto told them. "The move is definite."

"Of course Alberto must go on some shows but we will be living here." Jaylee told them.

"That is good for us." Mark told them.

#

Later Lily and Mark were both standing together seeing their entire family.

"You know this wouldn't have been possible if you had never come." Mark told Lily.

"That's not true."

"It is, you helped me raise them and you gave me Jaylee as well." Mark told her. "You truly are the one I never asked for."

**THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
